1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for inexpensive production of three-phase current from dc current.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Circuit arrangements for producing three-phase current from dc current are already known in the art. For example, one may refer to the publication "Electronics", 1976, Vol. 9, p. 63. The circuit arrangement illustrated therein employes a chopper circuit consisting of transistors in order to produce three-phase from dc current. An ac current is produced for each of the three phases of the three-phase current. The chopper circuit therefore comprises three series circuits each having two transistors arranged in parallel to one another. The connection point of the two transistors of a series circuit, respectively, forms the output for a ac current assigned to a phase. The two transistors of each series circuit are actuated in a push-pull manner. The control of the transistors of the various series circuits is such that three ac currents of the three-phase current appear phase-displaced by 120.degree.. Such actuation circuits are also well known in the art. For example, one may refer to the publication "Electronics", 1976, Vol. 11, pp. 143-144, and the publication "Electronics", 1977, Vol. 7, p. 70. Therefore, three transistor chopper circuits are necessary for the known circuit arrangement in order to produce three-phase current from dc current.